OUR LOVE
by andi.rawe.5
Summary: Malas buat Summary. Mending baca aja langsung. FF YAOI, BL, ShiHan/WonHan, ChangKyu, HaeHyuk, DLL.


Alternative Universal©

**Cinta itu Apa?**

**Cinta itu Pengorbanan.**

'**Lalu kalau kau tak pernah berkorban untuk kekeasihmu, itu berarti kau tak mencintainya, begitu?!'. Tentu saja TIDAK!**

**Cinta itu saat kau dapat menerima Kekurangan pasanganmu.**

'**Lalu kalau kau sering mengeluh tentang kekurangan pasanganmu, itu artinya kau tak mencintainya, begitu?!'. Tentu saja, Tidak. Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk mengeluh terhadap sesuatu hal. Tak menyukai kekurangan pasangan itu bukan dosa!**

**Cinta itu saat kau tak memandang derajat pasanganmu.**

'**Lalu kalau kau sering merendahkan derajat pasanganmu, itu karena kau tak mencintainya, iya kan?!'. Tentu saja, Tidak. Beberapa orang tak memiliki kontrol atas ucapannya, disaat dia ingin menyemangati seseorang, yang malah diucapkannya adalah kata yang mungkin akan menyakitkan bagi orang itu.**

**Cinta itu tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.**

'**Lalu kalau kau dapat mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata, alasan apa kau mencintai pasanganmu, itu pasti karena kau hanya mencintai Kelebihannya, kan?!'. Kupikir itu Tidak! Tak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang pure mencintai semua yang ada dalam pasangannya. Jadi, tak apa kalau kau dapat mengutarakan alasanmu mencintai pasanganmu itu, bukan hanya mengatakan 'Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu, aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu.'**

_**~~ςĴ€Х◊~~**_

Genre : Romance , Family , Friendship , Angst ,

Rated: T++ (Teen Plus Plus)

Warning: Yaoi aka BoyLove aka BoyxBoy, atau sejenisnya, OOC, OC, UNOFFICIAL COUPLE! , GS for Eomma,

A/N: FF ini kebanyakan akan memakai Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga, dimana Orang Ketiganya itu adalah Author. Jadi, jika menemukan sedikit percakapan Author selama FF ini berjalan, mohon maaf. Harap dimaklumi saja. Jika kurang mengerti dengan maksud FF atau Alur ceritanya, tolong tanyakan pada Author dikotak Review, jika pula punya kritik silahkan, katakan pada Author, 'kay? Happy Reading All!

**Kyuna Kim Present " OUR LOVE "**

_**~~ςĴ€Х◊~~**_

Chappie 1

Changmin memandang jengah sosok Namja kelewat feminim dihadapannya itu sejak 30 menit yang- mungkin lebih dari itu. Changmin mungkin bisa saja meninggalkan Namja itu sendirian ditaman ini tanpa harus mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk mendengar celotehan tak penting yang akan menghabiskan waktu, mungkin sekitaran 5 jam. Itu juga kalau tiba-tiba ponselnya atau Ryeowook –Namja menyebalkan yang mengambil waktu berharga Changmin itu berdering.

Namun sayang, sampai detik ini tak ada tanda-tanda akan berderingnya ponsel Changmin atau Ryeowook. Terima saja nasib malangmu itu, Jung Changmin.

"... kau tak.. YAKK! Jung Changmin kau men-"

"Aku mendengarmu, Lee Ryeowook! Jadi, bisakah kau kecilkan volume teriakanmu itu? Kau mengganggu mereka, kau paham itu?!"

Ryeowook memandang sekelilingnya, benar saja banyak yang menatap kearahnya dan Changmin. Lebih tepatnya hanya memandang risih kearahmu, Lee Ryeowook.

"Terserah saja" . "Ishhh... Tapi, Kim Kibum itu kemana sih?! Kita sudah berjemur selama kurang lebih sejam disini, tapi sehelai rambutnya pun belum terlihat. Kau menelponnya kan, Chwang?!"

Changmin mengangguk, Ryeowook mulai bosan dan kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kau tahu tidak, Chwang?"

Ryeowook meneliti mimik Changmin dengan seksama. "Tidak. Dan aku tak mau tahu apapun itu"

Ucapan Changmin yang barusan langsung menohok Ryeowool tepat ke Jantungnya. "Dasar Tiang Listrik Bodoh... Kau pasti akan menyesal jika tak penasaran, Jung!"

Berlagak misterius Ryeowook lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Changmin, "So, You Feel I Care About That?!"

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sepertinya langsung keintinya ada baiknya juga.

"Choi Kyuhyun kudengar dia menembak Sungmin Sunbae kem- Yak! Jung Changmin KEMARI Kau Bodoh! Aiishhh, Anak itu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tiang Listrik bodoh itu mulai lagi. Dasar Namja gila. Sudah tahu si Kyuhyun itu tak menyukainnya, ia masih saja mengejar Namja jelek itu. Apasih yang dilihatnya dari si Kyuhyun itu? Cantik, Cantikan juga gue kemana-mana. Bohay, lebih bohay gue keless. Yang jel-"

Ryeowook melengo memandang udara kosong disamping dan belakangnya. Bukannya tadi ada yang bersuara dibelakangnya, kalian juga dengarkan?

Tapi,...

"Suara ada, Wujud tak ada. HUWAAAA" kurasa tak perlu kuberitahu, kalian juga sudah bisa tebak sendiri Ryeowook akan berlaku se-

CTAKK!

"YAKKKK! Author Bodoh! Kau mau mati, huh?! Suara siapa tadi, uh?! Ayo cepat jawab Bodoh!"

"Bummie Oppa, Ryeowookie." Author cuman pasrah digebukin sama Ryeowook.

"Awas kalau kau bohong! Bummiee~~?"

Author hanya dapat berdoa demi keselamatan Bummie Oppa. Semoga amal ib- Baiklah kita kembali kecerita T_T.

.

.

Seorang Namja berjalan santai dengan ekspresi yang.. Biasa saja sih. Tapi, tatapan tajam dalam matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang sesuatu deh. Tak mengerti? Tanya pada gurumu saja, jangan padaku.

Choi Kyuhyun, nama Namja ekspresi sesuatu itu. Kalian pernah dengar namanya?

Kalau pernah, kalian pasti salah seorang Hacker, kan? Pasalnya, Choi Kyuhyun ini dia adalah seorang Hacker kelas berat. Sekaligus primadona SyuQi High School. Entah primadona darimana. Kyuhyun saja tak mengerti, bagaimana dengan Author.

Langkah ringan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dengan semena-mena seorang Jung Changmin menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun tak bertanya apa-apa, ia hanya memandang Changmin dingin. "Kau menembak Kim Sungmin, Choi Kyuhyun?!"

"Tak perlu bertanya jika sudah tahu, Jung Changmin. Kau membuang waktuku!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dari bahunya dengan kasar. Tapi, bukan Changmin namanya jika membiarkan Kyuhyun lolos begitu saja.

Changmin dengan gaya sok cool, menahan tangan Kyuhyun gara tak kembali pergi. "Dan dia menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun menampis tangan Changmin dengan kasar. "Kau lebih mengetahuinya ketimbang aku, Jung Changmin."

Changmin terdiam mendengar nada sinis dari Kyuhyun tadi, "Sepertinya begitu, hehehe.." Kyuhyun berekspresi dingin kembali.

"Changmin-sshi, Hwang Seongsaenim memanggilmu!" Changmin mendengus kesal mendengar suara itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan Changmin, Kyuhyun melangkah begitu saja saat Changmin melepaskan genggamannya.

Changmin hanya dapat menggerutu tak jelas menuju Kantor Hwang Pendek. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu, Changmin langsung saja melenggang masuk kedalam Kantor yang didominasi warna PINK.

Seperti biasa, ritual Changmin ketika memasuki Kantor itu ialah memakai kacamata hitam. Alasannya klise, 'Mataku akan buta mendadak jika melihat warna PINK', katanya.

Seorang pria kelewat pendek dan menyilaukan duduk tenang diatas kursinya sembari memandang Changmin yang terlihat songong dimata Pria itu. "Duduklah, Jung Changmin"

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan melakukannya, Hwang Seok Bul"

Hwang Seok Bul aka Hwang Seongsaenim aka Guru Sejarah Korea Changmin, tentu tidak akan menahan amarah kali ini lagi. Sudah cukup 2 tahun terakhir ini ia dianiaya oleh muridnya sendiri, si Jung Changmin Sialan.

"Sudah beritahu orangtuamu, Jung?" Sepertinya sedikit bersabar tak masalah, pikir Hwang Seok Bul.

"Aku terlalu malas, Hwang. Jadi, kau katakan saja sendiri, 'kay!" Hwang Seongsaenim menatap datar Changmin. Sudah biasa, sudah biasa,... Itu seperti sebuah mantra bagi Hwang Seongsaenim setiap menghadapi Changmin.

"Jangan me-"

"Aku pergi sekarang, 'kay! Annyeong, Hwang!"

Sudah memotong ucapan Hwang Seongsaenim, sekarang malah meninggalkan Kantor pria malang tersebut dengan seenak jidatnya. Dasar Jung Changmin, Tiang Listrik Bodoh.

Tak perlu ditanya lagi, seberapa besar rasa benci Hwang Seok Bul terhadap Jung Changmin, itu sudah jelas kurasa.

.

.

"Buat masalah apa lagi, Changmin-sshi?!" Changmin mengelus dadanya yang entah rasanya seperti mau lompat jauh terus. Sibuk dengan kegiatan 'barunya' Changmin tak menyadari jika sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya marathon tengah memandanginya dengan sangat khusyu. Lebih khusyu dari Author yang sedang beribadah.

"Mengabaikanku lagi, heum?!" Kibum –sesuatu yang mengagetkan Changmin tadi bersuara lagi. Changmin menengok kesamping dan mendapati sosok Kibum yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi biasa. Always Flate, Kibum-sshi?!

"Dasar Hantu Albino. Kenapa kau kemari huh?!" menegur Kibum mengenai hobinya mengagetkan orang itu, rasa-rasanya cukup mustahil bagi Changmin, jadi membiarkan Kibum tetap seperti itu, tak ada salahnya.

"Buat masalah lagi, Chwang?" Changmin menggeleng. Ia mengikuti Kibum duduk disebuah bangku, masih disekitar Kantor Hwang Seongsaenim. "Lalu?"

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Entah. Dianya saja yang terlalu sensi pada Jung Changmin yang tamvan ini." Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Masalahmu hanya satu Jung Changmin, Sifat Narsisme dalam dirimu itu loh, Terlaluuu.

Kini hening melanda, Changmin merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi,...

Entah apa itu.

Mungkin, Eommanya memesan sesu- Ani itu tidak benar. Lalu apa, yah?!

Drttt

Drttt

Changmin beralih memandang Kibum khusyu. Kibum mengetahui itu, dan dia membalas tatapan itu. Saling memandang penuh cinta, cinta, cinta, cin-

DRTTT

DRTTT

Kalau saja ini ponsel bisa bicara, mungkin dia sudah mengutuk Kibum dan Changmin yang mengacuhkannya. Dasar sejoli tak tahu tempat dan keadaan, cih!

"Yeo-"

"YAKK! DIMANA KAU KIM KIBUM SIALAN? CEPAT KEMARI BODOH! DISINI PANAS SEKALI, TEMBOK JELEK. BLABLABLABLA..." Capslock gue kagak jebol kok, atau keinjak gajah, apalagi keinjak Eunhyuk #Eh?

Reaksi Kibum sungguh tak terduga pemirsa, ia hanya memandang kosong ponselnya. Changmin sih biasa-biasa aja, orang suaranya jelas lebih besar dari Ryeowook, jadi Slow aja abahbro.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa Ryeowook murka. Jadi, pahamilah dirinya yang malang itu, kawan!

Sementara Ryeowook yang masih mengoceh di line telepon, Changmin malah sibuk menyadarkan Kibum dari- Entah apa yang terjadi pada Namja datar itu sekarang.

Tatapan matanya kosong menghadap kedepan –Tembok. Dia bahkan seolah-olah tak merasakan apapun, bahkan ketika Changmin dengan sengaja menggigit pipinya, Kibum tetap dengan keadaan awalnya.

Apa mungkin otaknya berhenti bekerja dengan tiba-tiba karena mendengar suara Ryeowook yang maha membahana itu? Tapi,... Itu rasa-rasanya mustahil, sebab Changmin sudah mengecek tubuh Kibum. Tak ada yang salah, selain detak jantung Namja datar itu saja yang terlalu bersemangat.

Mungkin dia shock kali, yah?

.

.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan Anda, Tuan Choi. Anda memang berkompeten dalam bidang ini, padahal usia Anda masih..."

"25 tahun, Tuan Kim."

Kedua Pria beda generasi itu saling melempar senyum manis. Mengakui kehebatan masing-masing, itulah mereka sekarang. Sedangkan disekeliling mereka, banyak yang tengah berbisik tetangga mengenai keakraban antara seorang Choi Siwon –Anak pemilik Choi Corp dan seorang Kim Pyeol Sik –Pemilik Kim Corp.

Choi Corp dan Kim Corp merupakan Perusahaan Adi Daya dalam Industri Korea saat ini, bersaing dengan Jung Corp dang HyangLi Corp yang memang telah lebih dulu menjadi Perusahaan Adi Daya di Asia, Khususnya di Korea dan China.

Apalagi mengenai gosip yang santer terdengar belakangan ini, mengenai Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul –Anak Kim Pyeol Sik. Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah makan siang yang awalnya tak disengaja, malah menimbulkan pikiran "Kencan" pada benak Netizen saat itu. Sungguh Internet adalah Serigala berbulu Domba bagi Pesohor ternama. Atau istilah apasajalah yang dapat digunakan, Author tidak peduli.

Siwon sudah tak disibukkan lagi dengan Tuan Kim yang terus berusaha akrab dengannya, ia kini hanya tinggal menikmati hidangan yang banyak tersedia disekitarnya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Jung Hangeng. Sesuatu yang tak sengaja dipandangi oleh Siwon.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Jung Hangeng dengan tangan yang menggenggam dua buah cangkir berisikan minuman segar. Mungkin bermaksud berbagi dengan Hangeng.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Jung Hangeng-sshi!"

Hangeng menoleh dan Siwon tersenyum menyambut wajah Hangeng yang menatapnya datar. "Tak mau mengobrol dengan kawan lama, Hangeng-sshi?"

Hangeng masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, bahkan ketika Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hangeng sekalipun.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, Tuan Choi Siwon!" Hangeng kemudian melenggang memasuki kerumunan orang banyak dalam pesta itu. Siwon menenggak habis dua minuman yang tadi sempat diambilnya. Benar-benar Ludes tak tersisa.

Wajah datar dan sorot mata tajam Siwon terbidik tepat diwajah Hangeng yang kini tengah mengakrabkan diri dengan para petinggi perusahaan ternama di Korea saat ini. Tersenyum manis menarik banyak simpati dari para Wanita dalam ruangan ini.

Hangeng masih tak menyadarinya, sampai saat dengan sengaja Siwon mengguyurnya dengan...

Sub Buah? Oh Astaga, mungkin sebentar lagi Hangeng akan menjadi Pohon Buah dengan bermacam-macam potongan Buah pada tubuhnya. Semua orang terkejut dengan insiden tersebut, tapi Siwon hanya biasa saja. Ia malah dengan entengnya berujar 'Happy Birthday Jung Hangeng' dengan suara yang besar. Berhubung ruang pesta tersebut yang hening mendadak, jadi suara Siwon pasti akan terdengar sampai keujung-ujung, kan?

Hangeng menatap nyalang kearah Siwon yang sibuk bernyanyi tak jelas, Mungkin anak ini sedang mabuk, pikir Hangeng saat memperhatikan tingkah Siwon.

"Kuantar pulang" dengan sigap Hangeng memapah Siwon. Meskipun terlihat sedikit aneh, pasalnya postur tubuh Siwon jelas melebihi postur tubuh Hangeng yang hampir mencapai ideal itu.

Keadaan kembali pulih, tapi masih saja ada yang bertampang shock. Yaitu Kim Pyeol Sik. "Bukankah Jung Hangeng berulang tahun 2 bulan yang lalu, yah?" bisikan itu terdengar oleh seseorang yang berada didekat Kim Pyeol Sik.

Orang itu tersenyum aneh.

.

.

Donghae mengacak kasar rambutnya, saking frustasinya ia sampai melempar asal pulpennya.

#Author: Kamera-sshi, ikuti pulpennya, Cepat!

Pulpen itu berhenti menggelinding tepat didepan sepatu seseorang...

#Author: Kamera-sshi, shoot saja sepatunya, jangan orangnya! Orangnya Jelek, sih~

Sepatu itu terus melangkah mendekati Donghae yang malah sibuk mencari pulpennya. Makanya jangan membuang barang yang jelas masih kau butuhkan, Jung Donghae.

Sepatu itu berhenti, kini...

#Author: Shoot tangannya saja, 'kay? *Kamera mengangguk.

Sebuah tangan terjulur didepan wajahnya, ditangan tersebut bertengger pulpen miliknya, jadi, dengan cepat Donghae menyambar pulpen tersebut kemudian menatap penemu pulpennya itu.

Seorang Namja yang dikenalnya. Lee Hyukjae tapi, ia lebih senang dipanggil Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan volume suara yang amat kecil, mendekati bisikan, mungkin.

Eunhyuk juga tersenyum membalasnya, ia kemudian duduk disamping Donghae. Rasa-rasanya kepalanya mau meledak saja melihat semua tumpukan buku diatas meja didepannya itu.

Eunhyuk beralih memandang Donghae prihatin. Wajah yang kusut, rambut acak kadul, lingkaran mata yang mulai menghitam. Lama-lama Donghae pasti akan nampak seperti Zombie jika hal ini terus terjadi.

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae, menghentikan gerakan tangan tersebut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae mengangguk lesu. 'Tidak juga sebenarnya', lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik, Hae. Lihat penampilanmu, kau seperti Zombie sekarang." Donghae membuat gerakan seolah memperhatikan setiap inci pada tubuhnya. Lalu mengangguk, membenarkan pendapat Eunhyuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Eunhyuk-ah. Tugasku semakin menggunung belakangan ini. Aku bahkan jarang pulang kerumah, dan malah menginap di Perpustakaan ini." Donghae mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sahabat karibnya, Eunhyuk dengan diiringi tatapan lelah.

Eunhyuk paham maksud Donghae, diapun seperti itu. Tugasnya di Kampus memang sedang banyak-banyaknya ini, yah, tapi tetap saja tingkah Donghae ini tak benar. Donghae masih harus mengurus kesehatannya juga.

Author dengar, Donghae kemarin hanya memakan sandwich setengah potong saja, itu juga sewaktu paginya. Siang dan Malamnya dia tak makan lagi. Dan pagi tadi sampai saat ini, perutnya belum di isi apapun lagi. Yah, selain permen sih.

Maka dari itu kekhawatiran Eunhyuk amat beralasan, kan? Dan karena kekhawatirannya itulah, Eunhyuk berada di Perpustakaan ini dengan 2 kotak makan.

Eunhyuk sampai merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk membuatkan 2 bekal ini untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Donghae juga.

Donghae tersenyum riang berbingkai tubuh kucel, ia dengan beringasnya menarik Eunhyuk kedalam dekapan eratnya. Sembari bibir mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih dan syukur pada Tuhan karena membiarkan malaikatnya berada disisi Donghae saat ini.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit memberontak dalam dekapan Donghae tersebut, sedangkan bibirnya terus meraung minta dilepas.

Donghae melepas pelukannya, dia tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap Eunhyuk. Spontan Eunhyuk pun membalasnya. Kini mereka berdua saling pandang dan melempar senyum terbaik.

Perpustakaan ini akan menjadi Kenangan baru bagi Eunhyuk maupun Donghae.

.

.

Seorang Wanita dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam bumbu-bumbu dapur serta masakannya. Tak jauh dari Wanita itu, terlihat lagi seorang Perempuan yang lebih muda dari Wanita sebelumnya, yang juga tengah melakukan kegiatan yang tak jauh berbeda.

Wanita yang jelas lebih tua dari perempuan muda itu, menoleh memandang jam yang menancap didinding ruang dapur rumahnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tapi suami serta anak-anak lelakinya belum pada pulang semua. Kini ia beralih menatap anak perempuannya, "Kyu-ie, Kapan Appamu pulang, nak?" Yang ditanya melirik ponselnya.

"Mungkin 20 menit lagi, Eomma." Begitu, yah?, balas Wanita yang dipanggil 'Eomma' oleh 'Kyu-ie' itu dalam hati.

"Kalau oppamu?" Kyu-ie atau Kyuna mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu. Jaejoong aka Eomma Jung menghela nafas berat.

Semakin berkurangnya Family Time dalam Keluarga kec- Tidak dapat dikatakan kecil juga sih, membuat Jaejoong terkadang merasa sedih dengan keadaan saat ini.

Kerja dan Kampus, adalah alasan utama Suami serta anak-anak Jaejoong jarang berada dirumah. Padahal sewaktu anak-anaknya masih kecil, mereka selalu berada dirumah. Menemani Jaejoong menunggu sang Suami pulang kerja.

Tapi sekarang, semua seolah-olah memudar dengan cepat. Anak-anaknya jarang berada dirumah, kecuali Anak perempuan satu-satunya yang Jaejoong lahirkan, Jung Kyuna, yang memang sampai detik ini masih sering menempel pada Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong menyukai itu. Setidaknya Kyuna masih berada disisinya. Entah apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan, jika Kyuna juga meninggalkannya seperti Anak-anak lelakinya serta Suaminya.

Jaejoong mematikan kompor didepannya, pandangan sendu ia tebarkan. Aura kekecewaan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kyuna menyadari itu, mau menghibur, itu sudah kewajibannya sebagai Anak Jaejoong. Tapi, sekali lagi TAPI,...

Dia bukan Changmin yang bisa menghibur sang Eomma dengan lawakannya.

Dia juga bukan Hangeng yang dapat menghibur sang Eomma dengan senyum hangatnya.

Dia bukan pula Donghae yang bisa menghibur sang Eomma dengan kata-kata puitisnya.

Kyuna adalah Kyuna. Anak bungsu Jung(Kim) Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Yeodongsaeng dari Hangeng, Donghae dan Changmin. Siswa tingkat pertama SyuQi High School. Anak yang kerjaannya hanya merepotkan Eomma, Appa dan para Oppanya.

Kyuna hanya dapat memandang sendu Jaejoong yang mulai muram lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuna mendapati Jaejoong seperti ini. "Eomma?"

.

.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Kai." lapor seseorang berpakaian ala maid pada seorang Wanita yang tengah menikmati teh hangatnya.

Wanita itu kita sebut saja Leeteuk, Nyonya Choi atau apalah terserah kalian saja. Leeteuk menatap bingung maid yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya, "Siapa?"

"Dia mengaku sebagai temannya Tuan Muda Kai, Nyonya." Leeteuk masih ragu. "Kau panggil saja Kai. Biar kulihat dulu orangnya."

Maid wanita itu mengangguk paham, kemudian menuju kamar Choi Jongin aka Choi Kai. Sedangkan Leeteuk menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Saat tiba didepan pintu, Leeteuk dapat melihat seorang gadis muda, kira-kira seumuran dengan Kai dan Sehun kali, yah, tengah berdiri disana.

Gadis muda itu berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Leeteuk. Sebagai orang beradab, pantaslah Leeteuk membalas senyum itu tak kalah manis.

"Annyeong Ahjumma, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya..."

"Pacarnya Kai, Ahjumma" gadis yang mengaku namanya Do Kyungsoo itu tersenyum malu saat memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar Choi Kai.

Leeteuk tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan gadis didepannya itu. "Sejak kapan?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "Sejak Kapan Kau dan Kai Berpacaran?" kali ini Leeteuk lebih memberi penekanan pada suaranya.

Kyungsoo terihat sedikit ketakutan, pasalnya Leeteuk menatapnya sangat tak bersahabat berbeda dengan yang tadi. "Se.. Jak 6 Bulan lalu, Ah-Jumma" lagi, lagi Leeteuk menghela nafas tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja.

Tetap saja seperti sebelumnya, benar-benar tak bersahabat. "Masuklah."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia tetap masuk. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya didalam rumah, Kyungsoo langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid dengan pakaian yang amat bagus.

"Dududklah dulu. Biar Ahjumma lihat Kai dikamarnya..." Kyungsoo mengangguk sopan.

"Kalian layani tamu kita dengan baik." setelah berkata demikian Leeteuk langsung menuju lantai atas.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan punggung Leeteuk yang semakin menjauh darinya. Setelah puas dengan punggung Leeteuk, Kyungsoo beralih menatap perabot-perabot didalam Rumah Kai dengan penuh minat. Tak berniat mencuri, kan?

Author sedikit merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo ini. Dia,... Terlihat tak menyukai Sehun, kurasa. Dia menatap foto Sehun dengan rasa benci yang besar. Aneh, bukan?

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan anggun menuju sebuah kamar paling pojok dilantai dua Rumahnya ini. Kamar anak bungsungnya, Choi Sehun. Kalau kalian berpikir mungkin Kai dan Sehun sekamar, makanya Leeteuk menuju Kamar Sehun. Kalian salah besar.

Leeteuk benar-benar akan kekamar Sehun dan menemui putra bungsungnya itu. Bukan Kai, putra ketiganya.

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu didepannya dengan sabar. Hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang sedikit kacau. Leeteuk menatap Sehun khawatir, "Kenapa dibuka, Hunnie?"

Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya berlalu keluar kamar. "Masuk saja. Aku akan kedapur sebentar." Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Dadanya terasa sesak, Sakit, hingga mampu meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Leeteuk menangis.

Sehun terus menjauh, tak berbalik dan menghibur sang Eomma yang sudah terisak menyedihkan didepan pintu kamarnya. Ekspresi sungguh datar, bahkan ketika Kai menyapanya ia hanya mengabaikan sapaan itu, dan terus berjalan.

Kai terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sehun barusan. Dia mungkin sudah mengutuk Sehun jauh didalam hatinya. Gerutuan pun tak luput ia lakukan.

Hingga gerutuannya itu terhenti, ketika tak sengaja suara isakan menganggu pendengarannya. Kai sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang Eomma, Leeteuk tengah terisak didepan Kamar Sehun.

Pasti Kai sedang berpikir apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun kali ini hingga Eommanya menangis seperti itu. Tapi, Kai maupun Kalian tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari Author ataupun dari Sehun dan Leeteuk sekalipun.

Saat akan mendekati sang Eomma, Kai dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan murka dari Sehun yang menyebutnya 'Brengsek'. Dengan terburu-buru Kai menuruni tangga menuju Sehun dan...

Kyungsoo?

Kai terlihat sedang berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, 'Mantan Kekasih'.

Dengan langkah panjang Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang semakin terlihat kacau. Saat telah tiba disamping Kyungsoo dan siap bertanya pada Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap bingung kearah Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum miring menatap Sehun yang mulai tak terlihat.

.

.

Sehun menjatuhkan pantatnya pada sebuah sofa panjang didekat jendela. Matanya menatap kosong kearah luar.

Leeteuk menghela nafas sekali lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi kebahagiaan Leeteuk akan menghilang seluruhnya, jika ia terus menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Pemandangan diluar indah, yah Hunnie?" Sehun terdiam saja ketika Leeteuk berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Leeteuk ikut duduk disamping Sehun dan mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan. "Apa sangat sakit, Baby?"

Leeteuk memandang sendu jauh kedalam mata Sehun, dan ia mendapati mata indah itu menatap lirih deretan awan diluar sana.

Sehun terlihat sama sekali tak berniat untuk menanggapi semua pertanyaan Leeteuk. Apapun itu. Dia malah sibuk dengan ribuan awan-awan diluar sana. Mungkin sedang menghitungnya.

Suasana hening tak terkendali. Leeteuk mungkin seharusnya sudah mulai sadar bahwa Sehun hanya ingin waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Tapi, dilihat dari sudut manapun Leeteuk sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu, Eomma dari 4 anak itu hanya terus memperhatikan Sehun saja.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh ketika suara Kyuna terdengar memanggilnya. Dia memandang Kyuna sembari bibirnya mengukir senyum.

Kyuna tak membalas senyum itu, ia malah berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan wajah serius. Kemudian...

.

.

Hangeng masih berusaha mencari mobil Siwon, tapi,... Yah, mungkin saja nasib mujur sedang memusuhinya kali ya?!

Jika dilihat dari sejak Hangeng dan Siwon meninggalkan pesta tadi, mungkin sudah sekitaran 25 menit kali ya, mereka ditempat parkir ini.

Hangeng jangan ditanya, dia sudah sejak tadi mengutuk Siwon berserta mobilnya. Berbagai jenis sumpah serapah dari lever 1 sampai level 9 sudah dia ucapkan sejak tadi.

Hebatkan dia? Kuharap kalian mengangguk, jika tidak.. #DdangkomaGueMasak.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa Hangeng tak minta bantuan Siwon untuk menemukan mobil miliknya sendiri, kan dia yang punya?'

Iya kan?

Jawabannya adalah... #JRENGG

SIWON MABUK. DIA BAHKAN TAK DAPAT MEMBEDAKAN MANA HANGENG MANA BANTAL GULING. #MaafGueEsmosi8D

Hangeng terdiam didepan sebuah mobil berwarna merah. Mobil itu adalah milik Siwon. Darimana Hangeng tahu? Jelas dia tahulah, orang dia pernah dijemput sama Siwon dengan mengendarai mobil itu. Jelas?

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Hangeng mulai memasukkan Siwon kedalam mobil, Secara Perlahan-lahan. Mungkin tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Pangeran Kita. Setelahnya.

Hangeng meraba-raba pakaian Siwon -jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu-. Hangeng hanya mencoba untuk mencari ponsel Siwon, setelah berhasil menemukannya. Dengan cepat Hangeng mencari kontak seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

Beberapa saat Hangeng terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Tak lama Hangeng mulai meninggalkan Siwon sendiri didalam mobil.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat jelas sekali kebingungan melihat tingkah Kyuna. Sedangkan Kyuna terus berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Jaejoong.

Dengan sangat cepat Kyuna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuna barusan, tapi ia tetap memperhatikan sebuah...

Gambar?

Jaejoong termenung melihat sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Kyuna. Gambaran Kyuna sewaktu dia masih kecil.

Ada Jaejoong, Yunho, Hangeng, Donghae, Changmin dan tentunya si kecil Kyuna didalam gambar tersebut. Meski terlihat acak-acakan, maklum saja gambar anak kecil, Jaejoong sama sekali tak terganggu dengan itu.

Gambar ini adalah Gambar pertama yang Kyuna lukis untuknya. Jaejoong seolah kembali kemasa-masa dimana anak-anaknya masih kecil dan selalu berada disisinya.

"Eomma tak boleh merasa kesepian lagi, ne?! Ada Kyu, Hae-oppa, Han-oppa, Chwang-oppa, dan Yunppa disini Eomma!" Kyuna menggerakkan tangannya digambar yang digenggamnya. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan linangan airmata.

Kyuna memang benar. Jaejoong seharusnya tak boleh merasa kesepian. Bukan kah masih ada Kyuna? Lagipula Hangeng masih sering pulang kerumah kok, kalau lagi tidak sibuk. Changmin juga, dia pasti akan selalu pulang walau agak larut malam. Kalau Donghae, Jaejoong hanya perlu percaya bahwa Donghae masih anaknya dan dia tak amnesia, hingga bisa melupakan jalan pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Sedangkan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong sudah sejak menikahi Namja itu ia telah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri dirumah, jadi tak masalah jika Yunho tak pulang-pulang selama berhari-hari.

TAPI, Yang menjadi masalah Jaejoong adalah..

HARI INI ADALAH HARI IBU. Masa tak ada satupun dari anak laki-lakinya yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ini keterlaluan, kan?

Tapi, yah sudahlah, toh Kyuna sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya. Jadi,...

'AWAS SAJA KALO NAMJA-NAMJA BODOH ITU PULANG, AKAN KUKULITI MEREKA SEMUA.' murka Jaejoong dalam hati. Bahkan aura mencekam Jaejoong sampai mencekik Kyuna.

Author sih hanya dapat berharap agar 'Namja Jung' selalu diberi keselamatan dari si Nyonya Jung itu sendiri. HAHAHAhaha..

.

.

Sejak keluar dari Kamar Sehun, Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Tuhan agar anak bungsunya itu selalu berada dalam lindungan-Nya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Leeteuk melakukan hal itu, ia hanya khawatir jika ada Iblis yang menghasut anaknya yang sedang rapuh itu untuk 'Meninggalkan' Leeteuk.

Sudah kukatakan bahwa Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati? Belum, yah?

Saking khusyunya berdoa dalam hati Leeteuk tak dapat merespon segala panggilan Jongin padanya. Kurasa Sehun telah memenuhi seluruh isi Kepalanya. Khawatir merajai raga dan jiwanya saat ini.

Kai sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Leeteuk, tapi.. Kai juga merasa bahwa Leeteuk butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini.

Maka dari itulah, sejak panggilan kesepuluhnya tak direspon dengan baik oleh Leeteuk, Kai memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya.

Ini yang terbaik menurut Kai. Dan Kai juga pikir akan ada yang ingin ia tanyakan secara pribadi pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Seingat Kai, kemarin Kyungsoo sudah memutuskannya. Dan Kai benar-benar ingat kejadian itu. Itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya. Ada yang aneh disini.

Eomma, Hunnie, dan sekarang Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Jongie?" Kai tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Jongie marah, yah sama Kyungie?" Kai menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, tangannya perlahan mengelus pelan rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersenyum senang, karena yah Kai menerimanya, kan?

"Jongie, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Kyungsoo melancarkan puppy eyesnya, dan berhasil. Kai menyetujui usul 'kencannya'.

Kyungsoo bersandar dengan sabar ditembok dekat pintu kamar Kai. Tadi Kai menyuruhnya agar menunggu diluar saja, karena katanya dia ingin ganti baju, jadilah Kyungsoo ditempat ini sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendengar sesuatu maka dari itulah dia menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang Choi Sehun dengan setelan santai berjalan kearahnya.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah" Tak ada respon dari Sehun. Kyungsoo tertawa, dan Sehun memandang Kyungsoo aneh. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?"

Bukannya berhenti, Kyungsoo malah tertawa semakin keras. Sehun mulai risih dengan ini, lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya, lalu sedikit menyeka airmatanya yang jatuh. "Kau menyedihkan, Choi Sehun" Sehun berhenti berjalan, namun tidak berbalik.

"Dan juga menjijikkan, Choi Sehun. Mencintai Kakakmu sendiri yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki kekasih. Cih Menjijikkan. Jika ada didunia ini manusia yang akan dibuang, aku akan mengusulkan dirimu, Choi Sehun." Dada Sehun mulai sesak, airmatanya juga telah turun, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Berhenti mengharapkan Kai, Choi Sehun. Karena Kai adalah milikku. Lagipula Kai adalah Kakak kandungmu, dan dia adalah seorang Namja, jadi Jangan Berharap Penuh padanya. Sedetikpun Jangan!"

Sehun kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang terus mengoceh dibelakangnya. Lalu menghilang ditangga.

Kyungsoo juga melihat itu. Seulas senyum meremehkan ia tampilkan diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

Kyuna tak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong sekarang. Tadi dia merasa kesepian karena tak ada anak-anaknya, eh, sekarang malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi belanja. Bukankah Jaejoong akan semakin kesepian, kan?

"Kyu-ie?" Kyuna berbalik.

Seorang Namja dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya tersenyum kearah Kyuna.

Kyuna membalasnya, "Tao-ie, Apa Kabar?"

"Baik" mereka saling melempar senyum kemudian berpelukan. Melepas rindu, mungkin.

"Lama gak ketemu, kau makin tinggi aja, Tao-ie" Kyuna tersenyum. Sepertinya ada yang dia lupakan, iya kan?

Tao tertawa kecil. Ia menggandeng tangan Kyuna mengajaknya duduk dibangku taman, tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Tidak juga. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarnya Jaejoong Eomma?" Kyuna tersenyum. "Baik. Eomma hanya sedikit merasa kesepian, yah kau tahulah, semua anak-anaknya sudah pada dewasa"

Tao mengangguk paham. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Both sempat update di blog pribadinya. Dia memposting fotonya dan New Year diatas kasur, Akhhh~ Aku jadi iri sama mereka berdua~ Mereka bisa seromantis itu, sedangkan akuuu~"

Kyuna tersenyum singkat, "Tenang saja. Bukan hanya kau saja yang iri sama BNY Couple. Aku juga. Jadi, Ayo berjuang bersama!"

Kyuna yang terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangan untuk ber-high five lalu Tao menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Setelahnya tawa mereka menguar ke udara.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Tao dan Kyuna bergembira. Hiduplah seorang Choi Sehun dengan beban di pundak, kepala, dan HATInya. Sehun terlihat tersenyum miris melihat keakraban Tao dan Kyuna.

Sehun juga pernah seperti itu. Dengan Kai tentunya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tertawa dan Berduka pun bersama. Apapun Sehun dan Kai lakukan pasti selalu bersama. Kecuali Buang Air lah, mereka melakukannya sendiri-sendiri.

Seperti kata pepatah. Bumi itu bulat, pasti akan berputar. Kadang kita berada diatas (Kebahagiaan) dan Kadang kita berada dibawah (Kesedihan).

Sehun sudah mencicipi nikmatnya Kebahagiaan, jadi tak salah bukan, jika sekarang dia mencicipi pahitnya Kesedihan?

Tuhan hanya sedang menguji kesabaranmu, Choi Sehun. Jadi, bersabarlah sesuai dengan keinginan Tuhan.

.

.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ngobrol dengan Tao, tiba-tiba Kyuna merasakan aura kesedihan disekitarnya. Saking banyaknya curiga, Kyuna sempat berpikir bahwa aura itu milik Tao, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Kyuna memang selalu sensitif terhadap segala macam aura. Sebab itulah dia sering disangka adalah seorang paranormal oleh teman-temannya. Kita lupakan dulu mengenai masalah Kyuna.

Kita bantu dia untuk menemukan pemilik aura itu saja, agar ceritanya menjadi sedikit menarik, bagaimana?

Kyuna memberitahu Tao mengenai sesuatu yang ditemukannya. Dan Tao bersedia membantunya untuk mencari sumber aura tersebut.

Kyuna dan Tao memutuskan untuk berpencar. Meskipun ini terasa lebay, ini semua demi memberi kesan keren dalam FF ini. Jadi, Semangat, 'kay?!

Tao kearah Barat dan Kyuna kearah Timur. Sebenarnya Tao tidak mau berpencar seperti ini, nanti kalau Tao bertemu dengan hantu, bagaimana?

Author pasti tidak mau tanggung jawab. Juga,.. Tak ada yang mampu melawan kuasa seorang Author, kan?!

.

Kyuna mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menemukan aura kesedihan itu. Semestinya ini tak akan memakan waktu lama, ya kan?

Terus berjalan, hingga suatu wujud menyambut penglihatan Kyuna. Seorang Namja dengan kulit seputih salju, sedikit pucat sih.

Tak pikir-pikir lagi, Kyuna langsung saja tancap gas menuju Namja Salju itu. "Gwaenchana?"

Namja Salju itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuna yang mendadak itu. Kyuna hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tanggapan Namja Salju itu. "Jung Kyuna"

"Na-ma-ku Ju-ng Kyu-na"

"Choi Sehun. Aku tidak tuli. Jadi, bicaranya biasa saja" Kyuna mengangguk. Jadi, sia-sia saja dia mengeja ucapannya tadi dong. Memalukan.

Hening. Kyuna sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Namja Salju itu namanya Sehun, kurasa kalian tahu. Kalau Sehun sendiri dia cuman memandang kosong sebuah pohon rindang didepan sana.

"Sehun-sshi?" Sehun hanya memberikan lirikan singkat sebagai respon panggilan Kyuna barusan. "Mmm.. Ini mungkin sedikit lancang, tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

Sehun mengangguk seadanya, ia membenarkan posisinya, menghadap Kyuna. "Kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tak apa!"

Sehun memandang aneh kearah Kyuna. "Sebenarnya ada apa, heum?" sepertinya Sehun mulai Kepo deh, buktinya dia berujar dengan nada suara tak sabaran kayak tadi.

"Kau. Apa kau punya masalah?" Sehun terdiam dengan wajah datar favorite-nya. Dan Kyuna paham arti ekspresi itu.

Apa mungkin, langkahnya memang salah? Tak seharusnya Kyuna bertanya begitu, mungkin saja, saat ini Sehun sedang merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Kyuna tadi.

Kyuna menyadari kebodohannya, dan juga sedikit kepolosannya itu membuatnya dalam masalah sekarang. "Tidak."

Kyuna terlihat tak percaya. Tak percaya Sehun menjawabnya, serta Tak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun barusan.

Tidak katanya. Kyuna bahkan dapat membaca semuanya dari sorot mata Sehun. Penuh Kesedihan. Dan Rasa Sakit.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Kyuna memegang teguh peribahasa tersebut. Sehun bukanlah seorang Aktor. Jadi, semua akting Sehun, tak akan pernah sampai pada Kyuna. Sampai kapanpun.

Jawaban Sehun tadi, malah membuat Kyuna semakin yakin dengan pikirannya. "Begitu yah?!" Sehun mengangguk lalu kembali memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kedepan. Pohon Rindang tadi.

Kembali hening. Kyuna nampak bingung harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi Kyuna sangat ingin membantu Sehun memecahkan masalahnya, tapi disisi lainnya lagi, Kyuna juga tak ingin mengganggu privasi Sehun itu sendiri.

Kyuna ingin agar Sehun dengan sendirinya curhat padanya. Tanpa paksaan, karena itulah Kyuna hanya diam. Menunggu Sehun sampai siap menceritakan masalahnya, meskipun persentase berhasil hanya 0,001%.

"Apa mencintai itu salah? Aku bahkan tak pernah melakukan dosa yang berat, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberiku rasa ini? Rasa yang.." Kyuna terdiam. ".. Aku sendiri merasa itu menjijikkan. Tapi, sekali lagi, Apa mencintai itu salah?"

Sehun memberi jeda yang lumayan lama, lalu baru melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Bahkan lebih dari cinta siapapun. Tapi, dia bahkan tak pernah memandangku lebih! Aku hanya seolah kenangan kecil dalam memory-nya. Tak berarti sama sekali. Meskipun beribu kasih kucurahkan padanya, tetap saja, Dia Tak Melihatku!"

Kyuna masih tak merespon. Sehun juga merasa ini sudah cukup. Tak ada yang paham dirinya. Itulah Kehidupan Sehun, yang sebenar-benarnya.

Sehun sedikit merapatkan mantelnya, kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Mencintai itu..." Sehun berbalik, ditatapnya Kyuna yang juga ternyata menatapnya.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Seseorang yang berharga bagiku! Dia,.. Kai. Choi Jong In, Kakakku sendiri" Sehun sendiri bingung bagaimana ia mampu menceritakan hal ini pada, orang yang bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu berkenalan dengannya.

Kyuna sedikit tertunduk. Ia tak menyangkah, cerita seperti itu benar-benar ada. Seseorang mencintai Saudaranya sendiri. Kyuna tak percaya ini semua.

Apa Sehun mencoba mencari simpatiknya?

.

.

Tao berjalan kesana kemari, tapi dia belum juga menemukan seseorang yang bersedih disini.

Apa mungkin Kyuna menipunya?

Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa dia berpikir seperti itu pada Kyuna? Entah ini benar atau tidak, Tao tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ia tetap melanjutkan pencariannya. Meski belum tentu berhasil.

.

.

Beberapa saat keadaan Hening sudah cukup membuat Kyuna bertindak. "Kakakmu itu.."

"Dia pasti seseorang yang sangat cantik, yah?" Kyuna tersenyum. Ditepuknya sisi bangku disampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Cantik? Tak ada satupun dalam diri Kai yang dapat dikatakan 'Cantik'. "Tidak. Dia biasa saja."

Kyuna membuat ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat imut.

"Dia orang yang biasa saja. Tidak Cantik, Tidak Tampan pula, hanya saja.." bukannya melanjut ucapannya, Sehun malah tersenyum.

Tampan. Kyuna jujur, ia sangat menyukai senyum Sehun, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Bahkan auranya pun sudah berubah. Jauh lebih baik dibanding yang tadi.

"Hanya saja?"

Sehun masih tersenyum, dilihatnya wajah Kyuna yang memandangnya penasaran. "Aku tak mau beritahu~" canda Sehun. Ia bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuna terdiam, lalu membuat ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. Entah Kyuna hanya ingin menggoda Sehun, atau ia memang senang berakting.

"Kau jahat, Sehun-ah~" Kyuna membelakangi Sehun, tangannya ia lipat didada. 'Biar tahu rasa kau, Choi Sehun!'.

"Sehun-ah...? " Kyuna berbalik lalu memandang bingung kearah Sehun, "Hah?"

"Kau.. Memanggilku,. 'Sehun-ah'..?" Kyuna mengangguk, kan memang benar. "Ada apa, heum?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Kai, itu.. Dia, Namja yang sangat mengagumkan. Saat kecil, ketika orangtua kami pergi, Kai lah yang selalu berada disisiku. Bahkan saat aku sakit, dialah yang selalu menjagaku. Dia yang pertama bagiku."

Kyuna tersenyum, "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk. "Dia ciuman pertamaku."

Hening.

Kyuna tak merespon, matanya melotot tak percaya. Sehun memandang Kyuna. "Be-Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. Kyuna ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sepertinya kata-kata itu tertelan lagi olehnya.

"Menjijikkan, ya?" Kyuna menggeleng dengan cepat. Sehun yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum simpul.

Sehun tak tahu bagaimana cara Kyuna dapat membuatnya senyaman ini mengobrol dengan Yeoja satu itu. Biasa tidak begini.

Namun, Sehun yakin Kyuna adalah sosok malaikat yang baik. Setelah semua obrolan ringan mengenai Sehun dan Kai, lalu sesekali diselingi dengan tawa santai Sehun dan Kyuna. Acara pertemuan dan Ajang curhat-curhatan itu berakhir dikarenakan dering telpon Kyuna tadi.

Tebak siapa yang menelpon Kyuna.

Eommanya, tentu saja. Sudah saatnya untuk saling mengucapkan 'Sampai Jumpa Lagi'. Kyuna berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa lupa untuk singgah sebentar ke Supermarket.

Sedangkah Sehun kembali ke rumahnya. Berharap Kyungsoo telah pergi dari sana.

.

.

Tao memandang sebal layar ponselnya. Barusaja Kyuna mengiriminya pesan, kira-kira seperti ini, 'Tao-ie, aku pulang yah. Tak usah menungguku. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Maaf tidak dapat berpamitan langsung. Oh iya, mengenai Aura itu, aku sudah bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Sekarang dia sudah baikan, tak usah khawatir 'kay? Baiklah. Aku pulang. Bye :*'

Tao ingin sekali rasanya nyemplung kelimbah beracun lalu berubah menjadi Monster dan memusnahkan Yeoja bernama, Jung Kyuna.

"Arrgghhh..." jerit Tao. Dilihat dari volume teriakannya, Tao nampaknya tak terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain mengenainya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, kembali ke Apartmentnya, Tao tak hanya berdiam diri, Namja Panda itu terus saja mengucap mantra, mungkin untuk mengguna-gunai Kyuna.

Bercanda ding. Maksudnya, Tao itu terus saja mendumel mengenai kelakuan Kyuna padanya. 'Tak berubah, Ck!', sindir Tao dalam hati.

.

.

"Kemana saja, Nona Jung Muda?! Masih ingat rumah rupanya?" sindir Jaejoong, matanya menyorotkan kekesalan pada Kyuna.

Kyuna nyengir canggung, "Masihlah Eomma. Kyuna kan bukan Appa."

Yunho yang mendengar dirinya di seret-seret sang Anak kedalam masalahnya, memandang kesal kearah Kyuna.

Isyarat dalam mata Yunho, sampai pada Kyuna dan dibalas oleh sang Anak dengan cengiran tak bersalah. "Pesanan Eomma mana?"

Kyuna menunjuk kebelakang, Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk tersebut. Dan nampaklah 2 kantong belanja super besar tergeletak tak jauh dibelakang Kyuna.

Jaejoong mengangguk sedikit, kemudian meminta Yunho mengambil belanjaan Kyuna itu, sedangkan dirinya sendiri kembali ke wilayah kekuasaannya, Dapur.

Setelah menghadapi Nyai Jaejoong tadi, Kyuna bergegas naik kelantai dua, menuju Kasurnya tercinta. Membayangkan betapa nyamannya selimut ketika membalut tubuhnya, sudah membuat senyum Kyuna mengembang lebar.

.

.

Donghae merenggangkan otot-otot dibadannya yang seperti kaku. Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya tugas terakhir Donghae kelar seluruhnya. Ditatapnya kotak makan yang tadi dibawakan Eunhyuk untuknya, masih terlihat sedikit bekas saus dikotak itu.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuat Donghae kembali melebarkan senyumnya. Eunhyuk memang sahabatnya yang paling pengertian. Sungguh tak sia-sia Donghae memilikinya.

Drrtt..

Drrtt..

Drrtt..

-BooJae Eomma-

Brown Stone Legend, 15A, Samseong-Dong, Seoul.

Donghae memandang bingung layar ponselnya. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Donghae nampak tidak mengerti maksud dan makna SMS Eommanya tadi.

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Dengan cepat Donghae kembali membuka pesan masuknya, dari Jaejoong lagi.

-BooJae Eomma-

22 Desember 2014, pukul 14:30.

"22 Desember?" Donghae bergumam pelan. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu, dan itu berhasil.

Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu mulai tancap gas menuju 'Brown Stone Legend, 15A, Samseong-Dong, Seoul', Rumahnya.

Tak terlalu peduli mengenai ketelitian, buktinya tanpa Donghae sadari gantungan kunci berharganya tertinggal. Tergeletak diatas meja yang ditempatinya tadi.

Padahal itu dari Eunhyuk, loh, Sahabat terbaiknya, Malaikatnya, CINTANYA.

.

.

Hangeng menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah pada sandaran Kursi Mobilnya, dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan Hari yang melelahnya bagi Hangeng. Bahkan lebih melelahkan ketimbang harus Lembur berhari-hari di Kantor.

Hangeng merasakan tekanan pada kepalanya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah ketenangan.

Tekanan yang dialaminya bukan cuman berasal dari Kelelahan Fisik, namun Kelelahan Batin juga. Lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang kembali menyakitinya.

Kalau saja Hari Ini tak ada. Hangeng pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia. Penuh Kesenangan. Namun apa boleh buat, Hari Ini juga harus tetap terjadi.

Pertemuan dengan beberapa pimpinan Perusahaan Terkemuka hari ini, menjadi hancur lebur dengan kahadiran CHOI SIWON.

Terkadang Hangeng berpikir, 'Apa Dunia benar-benar sesempit itu, sampai-sampai Dia harus bertemu lagi dengan Siwon? Kenapa bukan bertemu dengan Miyami saja?'.

Itu terdengar sedikit mesum, tapi Hangeng lebih suka bertemu dengan Hantu saja daripada bertemu dengan Siwon. Orang yang Menyak-

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Secara perlahan Hangeng mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ditatapnya ponsel miliknya kini tengah bergetar diatas dashboard.

Hangeng membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke Ponselnya. Dari Jaejoong.

-My Beautiful Girl-

Brown Stone Legend, 15A, Samseong-Dong, Seoul.

'Kenapa ini?' Hangeng bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa maksud pesan Jaejoong padanya itu. Barusaja akan mengetik balasan, Hangeng malah kembali mendapat SMS dari Jaejoong.

-My Beautiful Girl-

22 Desember 2014, pukul 14:30.

'22 Desember?' Hangeng benar-benar kebingungan. Maka dari itulah, dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Eommanya dan langsung bertanya.

Saat akan menekan tombol 'panggil', Ponsel Hangeng untuk kesekian kalinya bergetar. Lagi-lagi dari Jaejoong.

-My Beautiful Girl-

CEPAT PULANGGGGGG!

Setelah membaca pesan itu, tanpa mencerna maksudnya. Hangeng langsung meluncurkan mobil mewahnya membelah Kota Seoul yang masih terlalu ramai.

'Bencana!' pikir Hangeng.

.

.

Leeteuk termenung didepan TV. Rumahnya nampak lengang. Sangat sepi malah. Suaminya, kerja. Siwon, ada acara. Kyuhyun, sekolah. Kai, kencan. Sehun, entahlah Leeteuk tak tahu kemana anak bungsungnya itu pergi.

Pandangannya kosong dan terlihat menyedihkan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah yang menimpah Keluarganya.

Mulai dari Siwon yang dirumorkan menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Heechul, hingga mengharuskan rumahnya dikerumuni oleh puluhan wartawan.

Kyuhyun yang belakangan ini menjadi lebih sering berada diluar rumah. Kai dan Sehun yang,.. Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Sedikit Flashback saja sudah membuat Leeteuk begitu pening, apalagi harus menceritakan begitu banyak masalahnya ini.

"Nyonya?"

Leeteuk menoleh, "Kepala Park mencari Anda."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguki perkataan maid barusan. Perlahan mengambil nafas, kemudian menghembuskannnya pelan.

.

.

Yunho dan Kyuna terdiam diatas kursi masing-masing di Ruang Makan Rumah Jung ini. Jaejoong masih terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya yang memang masih belum jadi sepenuhnya.

Sreett.

"Jung Kyuna." tanpa berbalikpun nampaknya Jaejoong sudah tahu asal suara tadi.

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada seperti itu sudah cukup, sangat malah untuk Kyuna kembali diam dan duduk manis dikursinya.

Kepalanya tertunduk memandang kakinya. Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"EOMMA!"

.

.

"Kyungie?"

"..." tak dijawab. Kai menghela nafas. Ini sudah panggilan kesepuluhnya dan hasilnya selalu sama. Tidak ada tanggapan!

.

Kai POV

Kutatap Yeoja cantik disampingku ini dengan ekspresi penasaranku. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengajakku kesini? Lalu kenapa dia hanya mematung seperti itu?

"Kyungie?" kupanggil lagi namanya. Kalau kuhitung-hitung, mungkin ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kupanggil namanya.

"..." dan selalu sama. Dia hanya diam saja. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Kembalilah padaku, Kai-ah?" Eh? Kutatap wajahnya yang cantik itu, dia juga menatapku serius. Kembali? Untuk apa?

Untuk dihina-hina oleh temannya? Untuk diporoti? Untuk dijadikan ATM berjalan? Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah" ucapku sesal. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyesal juga sih, biasa saja.

"Kenapa?" Aduuh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia harus berkaca-kaca seperti itu sih? Oh ayolah, Choi Jongin, kau pasti bisa!

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Kyungsoo-ah! Mianhae!" sudah kubulatkan tekadku untuk pergi dari sini. Daripada ini menjadi lebih sulit lagi. Lebih baik langsung capcuss saja.

Aku berdiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa beban kali ini, tidak seperti beberapa wantu lalu. Semuanya berubah, Kyungsoo-ah.

'Kau sudah tidak berharga bagiku lagi!' Andai saja bisa kuucapkan kata-kata itu, ahh, pasti menyenangkan.

Kelebarkan senyumku. Dia tak bersuara apapun. Dan aku tak peduli itu, weekk.

"Sehun." Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Sehun? Mana? Mana Sehun?

Tidak ada. Aku berbalik menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Pasti karena Sehun." Kukernyitkan dahiku. Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Sehun coba?

"Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan Sehun, Do Kyungsoo. Ini semua hanya prihal Kau Yang Selingkuh!" kulihat dia menatapku tak percaya. Dia pasti terkejut karena aku tahu kelakuan bejatnya.

"Pasti Sehun yang mengatakannya, kan? Kumohon, Kai-ah, Jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Semuanya. Cukup percaya padaku!" Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Kenapa harus menyalahkan Sehun atas kesalahanmu? Dan Percaya pada ular sepertimu? Itu Neraka!

"Mianhae!" aku berbalik kembali dan berjalan pergi.

Kai POV END.

.

Kyungsoo POV

"Mianhae!"

Itu? Ck. Kau akan menyesal melakukan hal ini Choi Jongin. Akan kupastikan sendiri bahwa kau menderita. Keluargamu yang menjijikkan juga.

Kutatap punggung Kai yang sudah mulai menjauh. Dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Choi Sehun. Akan kumulai darimu!

Kyungsoo POV END

.

3rd POV

Kyungsoo nampak tersenyum sinis, matanya tetap tertuju pada punggung Kai. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi, itu pasti akan sangat mengerikan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai seperti biasa. Namun, hari ini begitu berbeda. Kyuhyun yang biasanya bertampak datar, sekarang semakin datar dan dingin.

Setiap langkahnya yang panjang seolah gertakan bagi siapapun yang mengusiknya.

Semua orang mengetahui kekuatannya. Segan terhadap dirinya. Lalu, Kenapa seorang Jung Changmin tidak?

.

Kyuhyun POV

Apa sebenarnya dosa yang telah kulakukan dimasa lalu? Mengapa hukumannya begitu berat?

Apa aku pernah membunuh seseorang dulunya? Yang kutahu tidak. Aku tidak pernah membunuh, kalau pun memang pernah, Aku sungguh minta maaf.

Jadi, tolong JAUHKANLAH JUNG CHANGMIN DARIKU!

Sejak 2 tahun belakangan, sosok Jung Changmin lah yang selalu menempel padaku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Namja Kurang Waras itu?

Lagipula Aku NORMAL. Sungguh, Aku masih Normal. Dan masih menyukai Yeoja Cantik dan Seksi. Seperti Kim Sungmin misalnya.

Dan.. Jung Changmin sialan itulah yang membuat Kim Sungmin-KU pergi.

Mengatakan bahwa aku GAY pada Sungmin-KU, itu keterlaluan, sangat malah. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Jung Changmin SIALAN itu.. Lihat saja nanti!

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

"Ikutlah denganku dulu, Kibum-ah." Changmin nampak tengah melancarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Puppy Eyes.

Kibum terpana sedetik, lalu hanya mengangguk malas. Changmin sih sudah jingkrak-jingkrakan seperti anak kecil.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jaejoong Eomma?" Changmin terdiam. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kibum. Masih disekolah. Ahh..

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau Eommaku hanya akan jinak jika berhadapan denganmu. Jadi,.. Kau harus ikut untuk menyelamatkan kelangsungan hidupku dan para Hyungku. Begitulah."

.

Kibum POV

Aku mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum kecil diwajahku. Changmin memang benar.

Jaejoong Eomma memang selalu reda amarahnya jika sudah melihatku. Aku sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung. Tapi, bukankah itu baik, yah?

Setidaknya Calon Eomma Mertua sudah merestuiku, kan? Hahahaha...

Tanpa sadar kulebarkan senyumku. Terlalu bahagia membayangkannya.

"Kau kenapa, Kibum-ah?" aku tersentak dari khayalanku. Kutatap rupa Changmin, Namja yang Kucintai.

Dapat kulihat Changmin menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang lucu. Aku tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kepikiran mengenai masakan Eommamu. Pasti lezat!" kujilati bibirku agar menyakinkan Changmin tentang aktingku.

Changmin nampak mengangguk dengan antusias. Dasar Food Monster.

Sekali lagi senyum bahagia kuukir diwajahku. Takkan pernah ada kebahagiaan yang melebihi melihat senyum Jung Changmin.

Aku mataharinya. Aku akan selalu berada disetiap langkahnya. Memandangnya dari Jauh. Dan mencintainya seluas jagad raya.

Kibum POV END

.

3rd POV

"Baiklah, Ayo Kita Pergi!" Changmin telah terlebih dahulu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu Kibum menyusulnya.

Dan pergi bersama ke Kediaman Keluarga Jung.

TBC


End file.
